A Legacy Reborn
by TheUltimateAvatards
Summary: After twenty years of peace, a new war has broken out. But when the war hits too close to home for our old heroes, they will do anything to get their children back. Anything.But little do they know, the kids are trying to handle it themselves.


**Well this idea came a while ago and this is co-written by my friend and me. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT OWN AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER! Only OUR characters! Thank You.**

_**This story contains the following: Minor Zutara, Taang, and Sukka. It is based of their children.**_

**_Zutara Children: Misora, Hitaro, Kuzon, and Kya_**

**_Taang Children: Dachi and Akira_**

**_Sukka Children: Katiyana_**

XxXxXxX

**A Legacy Reborn**

**Book One:** The New Beginning

**Chapter One: **Meet the Family

XxXxXxX

I'm not normal. At least, I don't think so. I mean, it's weird, you know? It's weird how different my life must be from some other people.

I blame my family. It's not that I don't love them or anything, but sometimes I wish I would be known as something other than the Avatar's daughter.

I mean, being the Avatar's daughter does have some advantages, like being able to go anywhere you want and getting all the food you want for free, but the disadvantage is what everyone calls you. It's like I don't even have my own name.

I had training with my dad in a couple minutes, and I really wasn't looking forward to meditating. You see, I'm an airbender like my father, and I have trouble staying in one place for a long time, so it really doesn't work out. My mother always says that I'm alot like my dad, and when he was my age, he had almost the same trouble.

A loud bang was suddenly heard throughout the palace. I rushed when I saw a figure pass through the window in front of me and almost knock me down. I looked down towards my feet and saw it was my dad. I glanced out of the window to see Dachi, my older brother, standing there, fists up in a fighting stance. I gave him a look and helped my dad get up on his feet.

"Okay ,Dachi, I think training is over for today," he chuckled and rubbed his back.

Dachi earthbended himself up into the window next to me and our dad. His black hair covered his eyes as usual, but I guess since he's blind it doesn't matter if he could see. "Sorry, Old Man. I'll try to go easier on you next time."

"What happened," I questioned, trying to hold in laughter.

"Your brother did his form wrong and smashed me through this window." I couldn't helpmyself and started giggling. My dad got himself up and wiped the dirt off himself.

He then looked at me and pointed outside,"Now it's your turn."

"Alright," I huffed and sluggishly walked outside.

We started out as usual, by meditating. I pretended too, but ocasionally opened one eye to see what my dad was doing. Somehow he figured it out and smiled. He waved his finger at me, and I closed my eye once more.

"Alright, we're finished," he announced after a couple minutes. He stood up from the lotus position and then stretched his arms.

"Finally!" I airbended myself up and tried to get away as quickly as possible before my father caught me, but he did.

"You can go, when you learn this new move." He took a fighting stance and began to move his arms in a circular motion, creating a ball of air. He jumped up and began ride it around. "This is called the air scooter, I made it up when I was a kid."

I watched intently."So when I learn this, I can go, right?" My father nodded and I proceeded to follow his motion, ignoring my dad's annoying voice telling me what I was doing wrong.

I created the ball of air, which I seemed to do right. Then I jumped on to it, but I guess I did that wrong. I began spinning repeatedly like a top, and shot up like a hellicopter. I went up fast, but I came down faster. I screamed as I appraoched a tree and covered my eyes.

"Akira. Akira honey, where are you?" I could hear my fathers voice through the thick branches that I landed in. He started laughing hysterically and wacked his hand to his forehead when he saw me hanging there. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Hey! I heard that!"

I smiled at him and he earthbended himself up to my height, untangleing me from the nasty branches. Once I got free, I fell right to the ground, branches and leaves still stuck in my hair. My dad came back to the ground, and we both started laughing and didn't stop for about another five minutes. It felt good because I haven't gotten to have this much fun with my dad in a long time.

"Avatar Aang, I'm sorry to interrupt,"A fairly frail man walked into the courtyard, bowing on his way in, "but Firelord Zuko needs you."

My dad sighed and turned to me, I gave him a nod of approval, and with that he left.

My heart sank. That was the only time in a while, that I actually felt a connection with him. The last time that I ever had felt like that was when I was five,and that was my first ever training session.

I walked very slowly back inside, staring at the floor the whole time. My head lifted when I heard familiar voices talking.I turned my head so I could hear  
better and found out it was my father and Uncle Zuko.

"The Black Lotus are back and they're causing panic in some of my smaller villages," I heard Zuko say.

The Black Lotus is a ruthless and terrible group of people who go against Fire Lord Zuko. The are the opposite of the White Lotus, which is a society aimed to bring peace. The Black Lotus just wants to destroy it.

They are led by the one and only Azula. Who I learned, from my father'sstories, is Zuko's crazy mixed-up twisted sister. Actually that's how my mother  
described her.

I could hear my father give a huge sigh and I peeked over the edge of my little hiding place, to see that he had his hands over his face. I kind of felt bad for him, I guess being the Avatar is a lot of work.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming my way and tried to make a mad dash out of there. I turned and, using airbending to run faster, flew down the hallway. A wall of rock came shooting up in front of me ,and I secretly hoped it wasn't my father.

"And what do you think you're doing,young lady?" I turned around slowly and looked behind me, only to find a women with long black hair and light green cloudy eyes. She was wearing a light green robe and had her hands on her hips. It was my mother.

I love my mother, partly because she sometimes keeps secrets, but if she's not in a good mood, she spills them. She is also blind,  
and has been ever since she was a baby. Unlike Dachi,who has been blind since his accident. But, being blind didn't stop her from being one of the most powerful earthbenders in the world, and that's why my brother practically worships her.

"I'm just taking a walk." I put my hands behind my back and tried to put on a cute innocent face. Even though she couldn't see it.

I'm not a good lier, and it doesn't help when your mom's a human lie detector. I'm not kidding, she can feel a person heart beat and breathing. When someone lies , I guess there's a physical reaction.

She raised an eyebrow at me and pondered the ideas of what I was doing. "You were eavesdropping weren't you?"

Well she got that right on the nose, and plus I'm known well for eavesdropping around the palace...you learn a lot of things.

"What? No! Mom, you know me better than that, would I ever do something that is such an invasion of someone's privacy?" I was lying through my teeth, and badly for that matter.

"Okay," She paused, "so you were eavesdropping, but on who?" She remained silent as she took a deep breath and spread her feet.

_Maybe I could take this moment to get away? _I tip-toed backwards in an attempt to escape, but then my feet were encased in earth.

"Not so fast, Twinkle Toesette."

I blew my black bangs out of my face and crossed my arms. I put a pouty face on and slumped, _What is she doing?  
_  
"Mom, what are you..."

"Shhh," she told me and then I saw a bigger smile tug her lips,"It was your father!"

I sighed in defeat, "How did you know?"

"I'd know those Twinkle Toes anywhere," She never removed her smile, but she did remove my feet from the rock she put me in. "Now, come on, we have a party to get ready for."

My face lit up when I remembered that today was the anniversary of the end of the war. It has been twenty years since the war between the nations. Twenty years since my father defeated Firelord Ozai, but most importantly sixteen years ago, my mother and father got married. Today wasn't just a celebration for the war, but a celebration for the marriage of my parents.

My mother walked me down the hallway to the powder room. This is where people usually go to get ready for fancy parties in the palace.

"Okay, Tomomi here is gonna get you ready for the party. Katiyana and Misora should be here soon."

"Yeah, yeah, mom, I know the drill." I waved my mother away and then heard her whisper something to my attendant, Tomomi.

"Just watch out for those ears of hers. She likes to keep her hair down, you know just to cover..."

"Mom!"

"Hey I can't help what you got from your father." She laughed and then proceeded to leave the powder room. She knew I hated it when people make fun of my ears.

After a while of talking to Tomomi about how I wanted to look, she told me I could leave and come back later when my dress was finished. I accepted those orders gladly and proceeded to to find Katiyana and Misora.

On my way down the hallway, two forces bumbed into me, almost knocking me down. One grabbed me, and tugged me into the nearest room. A little girl with dark brown hair, looked up at me in the darkness.

"Psssst," A tiny voice from the hallway whispered," Kya, where are you?"

"Kuzon, be quiet I'm in here," Kya replied harshly and grabbed her brother from the hallway.

"What did you guys do, now?" I aways can tell when they are up to something and now it is plainy visible. Just as I said this, the loud noise of feet and panting filled the hallway as Katiyana and Misora came running.

"Wait I wasn't finished with you guys!" I looked at Kya and Kuzon and raised an eyebrow, and they gave fake smiles in return. I grabbed both of their arms and pulled them out in the hallway. That's when I realized both of them were in their undergarments.

"Are you looking for them?" Misora sighed as I raised both of their arms.

Katiyana gave them a smirk and folded her arms over her chest. "Now it's time to get you dressed."

I heard tiny moans and groans of the Fire Nation twins. "Aw,why does a girl have to dress me," Kuzon whined next to me.

"Whats wrong with girls?" Kya gave her brother a dirty look. She got that sort of attitude from her mother, Katara.

Kuzon still didn't realize that he was the only guy here.

Misora and Katiyana looked at each other and nodded. Each of them picked up a twin and hoisted them over their shoulders. All that could be heard was their struggles to get free.

Everyone stopped when we heard more footsteps coming. I looked down the hallway to see Dachi walking towards us with his usual aloofness. Kuzon jumped out of Misora's arms and ran up to him, grabbing his arm, "Dachi! You can pick out my clothes! You're a guy!"

"Uh,yeah,sure," He said waving his hand in front of his cloudy eyes. Kuzon stayed silent as Dachi kept walking.

"Where are you going," I asked inquisitively. He stopped, but didnt turn around.

"Meeting up with Hitaro."

"Wait!" Dachi stopped again, but he turned around this time when he heard Misora's voice. He always had a thing for her, and yes, I learned that from my eavesdropping.

"Give this to him for me. I don't know what it is, my dad said to give it to him." She handed Dachi the black bag with unknown contents.

"Uh, alright." He took the bag out of her hands and threw it over his own shoulder, then did a two-finger salute. "See ya."

Dachi dissapeared around a corner. "So is that a yes?" Kuzon's voice echoed throughout the hallways, he still didn't pick up on Dachi hinting that he wouldn't be able to pick out his clothes. He paused, "He's not coming back is he?"

"Better luck next time buddy," Misora whispered placing a hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"Can we go now! This is uncomfortable!" Kya still remained over the shoulder of Katiyana.

"Sure, kid." Katiyana ruffled the young girl's hair and fixed her back up. "Hey, Akira wanna come with us? We could use an extra hand holding these two down."

"Sure!"

XxXxXxX

**Well that's it for Chapter One! What did you guys think? **


End file.
